Do You Have Something To Protect?
by Raelin Thaon
Summary: Naraku is gone and now it's time for a game of cat and mouse (well dog and mouse). Sesshomaru is ready to take his mate, and this time he's not holding back. WARNING! ADULT CONTENT! Sess/Kag


_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do NOT own Inuyasha. If I did, Sesshomaru and Kagome would have been canon._

Snow fell gently from the darkened sky. The weather had taunted the inhabitants of the planet for days now with the promise of snow. Children were itching with anticipation so they could go outside to play. Adults were preparing for the coming weather. The Inutachi had sought shelter in a cave. Inuyasha was growing restless, he wanted to get back to shard hunting but with the ningen in his pack would not last long, they would fall ill and could potentially die. He didn't want that, they were his friends, his family. Golden orbs landed gently on his best friend, Kagome. She was everything to him. He loved her, he really did, but not in the way she had once wished it to be. They had sorted everything out about a year ago. It was bad. He honestly thought she would never come back. She had stayed on her side of the well for nearly two months. No one knows what really happened while she was gone, but when she came back, she was different. She held herself with grace, had an air of confidence. She was quieter and could hold her own in a battle. But the biggest change of all was her power had grown. No one had ever felt that much power. When asked about she had replied there was a seal and while she was gone she was able to break through and unleash her full potential. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship was strained at first when she came back, but as the days passed, they each began to become more comfortable and their friendship was stronger than ever.

A small scowl came to his face. Six months ago, his brother had started showing up more often. Sesshomaru always said it was because he was seeking their progress on Naraku, and to train Inuyasha. He still despised his brother, but there was respect, albeit very grudgingly. At first there was nothing too suspicious, but he started noticing how Sesshomaru and Kagome would sit, sometimes all night, and talk quietly to themselves. He didn't like how close the two were becoming. It's not that he wanted Kagome for himself, it was the fact that he didn't like his brother. To Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was a cold-hearted bastard who hated humans. Though Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru respected Kagome, he was quite impressed (though no one saw him react this way) with how much Kagome had grown.

His ears twitched on his head as he listened for anything out of the ordinary. Satisfied nothing was around, he shut his eyes to get some sleep.

Kagome kept her breathing and heart rate even as she waited for Inuyasha to go to sleep. She was getting restless being couped up in this cave. She just wanted a few minutes of privacy, some time alone to think. When she peaked at her dog eared best friend, she noticed his eyes were closed, his chin was to his chest, she knew he was asleep. Silently slipping from her sleeping bag, she chanced a peak at him one more time before quietly sneaking out of the cave. Once outside, she took a deep breath of the crisp, cold air. Letting it out slowly, watching the air in front of her cloud up. She walked a little ways away from the cave and came to a halt on a small hill. It was completely silent out. No bugs chirping, no owls hooting, no breeze. It was amazing. She closed her eyes as she lifted her head towards the heavens and let her mind wander.

It had been nearly a year since her and Inuyasha had the big blowout. He had pulled her aside one night and had told her he loved her, just not like she wanted him to. She was crushed, she felt her heart breaking in her chest. She didn't say a word to him, no tears fell. She felt hollow inside. She quietly asked Sango if she could borrow Kirara. Sango had nodded her head, looking at her heart sister with deep worry. But Kagome didn't say a word, she quietly packed up her stuff, jumped on Kirara, and left. She had went to the well and then home. She found her mother in the kitchen. And that's when the tears began. Her mom had rushed to her side and quietly listened as her daughter poured her out. She had stayed locked in her room for a week, barely eating, only leaving when she needed to. Another week had passed and Hitomi had had enough. She forced Kagome to get out. Hitomi had found a shrine not far from the city who can train those with spiritual powers. Kagome had no idea what was in store for her at Genkai's temple. She resented Genkai at first, but as the days passed she had started to relax. By the end of her training, her and Genkai were close. She had also met a couple of her students. She had also learned youkai still existed, just in their own little place known as the Makai. This had eased her heart some, knowing her Shippo could still be alive in her time.

She had also grown close to those four, as well as Yukina, a beautiful korime who stayed at Genkai's shrine. Kagome had come to learn Yukina was the sister of the fire and ice apparition, Hiei, though she didn't know. Hiei was a different matter all together. When they had first met, he was hostile towards her. But she wore him down, she learned everything she knew about swords play from him. Even the others would step in from time to time to help with her training. She remembered one day, while her and Genkai were training, she overheard the spirit detectives (oh yes she had found out who they were and who they worked for and Reikai) talking about an upcoming tournament, and Sesshomaru's name came up. She had completely lost focused and was hit with Genkai's spiritual energy (which was different from the reiki she wielded) and thrown across the room.

As she sat up she had several pairs of concerned eyes (though Hiei was attempting to hide his concern and failing miserably) staring at her. She shook her head slightly and had asked what they knew of Sesshomaru. Needless to say, the spirit detectives had discovered she was the fabled Shikon Miko. They told her he was meeting with their boss, Koenma, and she all but demanded to go with them. After much reluction and several threats (from both Kagome and Hiei), Yusuke (leader of the spirit detectives) had sighed in defeat. What had surprised her the most was seeing her adopted son, Shippo, with the Western Lord. It was a teary, heartfelt reunion. After the meeting, Sesshomaru and Shippo took Kagome to the Western Palace (which was still as gorgeous and massive as it was in the past). They caught up and she told them why she was home. They both remembered that day. Shippo was so distraught, she had left while he was asleep. As the weeks passed, and she still hadn't returned, he had become a shell of his former self. It took nearly half a year for them to fully mend their fences. Sesshomaru had decided he would visit his brother's pack (though he knew full well it was Kagome's pack, they both decided to keep that bit of knowledge to themselves).

When he had reached them at midday, the camp had a very heavy air of sadness, depression, and anger. He did a quick survey of the clearing, he noticed the miko was gone. When he inquired, everyone had shot Inuyasha deadly glares. To this, he had quirked one of his black eyebrows. Begrudgingly, Inuyasha had told him what happened. Sesshomaru was angered that Inuyasha could hurt the miko, but also understood. He figured she would be gone for a week, two at most. He was surprised when she gone close to three moon cycles. His beast was nearly incontrable by the time she came back. It was at the point, he could no longer deny he had developed feelings for Kagome. He didn't understand them, but knew they were important. He started visiting the group more often when he felt she had enough time to integrate back into the group.

When she decided it was time to go back, everyone was sad and disappointed, but knew they would see her again. Much to Kagome's surprise, when she landed at the bottom of the well in the Sengoku Jidai, Sesshomaru was there and jumping her out of the well. She was shocked when she noticed his eyes had bled fully to red. She wasn't scared, far from it. She had always felt an attraction to the daiyoukai, but her love for Inuyasha overshadowed said attraction. However, that day, something had sparked inside the miko. She wasn't sure what it was, but it scared the shit out of her. She had been disappointed, and surprisingly hurt, when he had disappeared that day and didn't show up until six months later.

When he did show up, he would always stay until sun up the next day. While everyone slept, they would take a leisurely walk through the forest, but close to their camp. That's when the mask would fall from Sesshomaru. She had discovered the very emotional youkai underneath the cold mask. She fell and she fell hard. She was so stupid. How could a youkai like Sesshomaru have any interest in a ningen. She was startled out of her melancholy thoughts when a low growl sounded from behind. She knew she should be terrified, but something deep within her told her there was nothing to fear, so she stayed still as a statue and held her breath. She slowly let it out and turned when she heard the quiet crunch of snow under boots. Her breath hitched, her heart started racing as she watched Sesshomaru stalk towards her. Eyes slightly red rimmed with a predatory gleam in those glowing golden eyes. "Ses…Sesshomaru?"

Something felt different. She wasn't scared, she was…excited? Why was she excited? She felt like she was about to be hunted and if she was caught everything would change. A low burning sensation started in her stomach area and slowly began to spread. It felt like lava was slowly making its way outwards. Kagome felt like she was on fire. When her crystal clear blue eyes locked with his, she knew. She knew he wanted her, and more than a quick rut. He wanted eternity with her and he was at his breaking point. And in a split second she made her decision. She would submit, but on her terms. He would have to fight for her submission. She quickly and quietly slipped out of her slippers. Fighting a shiver as her bare feet first came in contact with the snow. She knew she would be in trouble, but she didn't care. In all honesty, she was excited about the idea of punishment. Another growl sounded from the daiyoukai. Looking back at his eyes one more time, she gave a wicked grin, turn and ran. Her smile grow as she heard him howl his challenge.

Sesshomaru was out patrolling when the smell of jasmines and cherry blossoms with a hint of a lightning storm hit his nose. He turned in the direction the scent came from and continued his relaxed gait towards the source. All he wanted to do was flat out run towards the scent, but that was undignified and beneath him. When he first met Kagome in his father's tomb, he barely spared a glance in her direction. He assumed she was just some ningen whore his brother had picked up, considering the way she dressed. However, when she pulled Tetsugai out and survived his acid, his curiosity was peaked. She was a mystery, one he would quickly solve and move on from. But, every time he encountered his brother's pack (well the miko's pack), the mystery surrounding Kagome, the Shikon Miko, just seemed to deepen. It made him very angry and agitated for the longest time. How could one little slip of a onna keep his mind occupied. When he finally acknowledged he was attracted to her, he started coming around more. He was surprised to find she was very intelligent. They would stay up all night having quiet conversations about anything. He also learned she was a great strategist, and had many discussions about past battles and what they would have done to have won. He also discovered she was from the future. It explained her manner of odd clothing and some of her speech patterns. So he learned what the future held. It was fascinating.

He came to stop at the tree line, hiding beneath the branches shadow. There she stood. Her small silhouette as clear as day to his youkai vision. Her blue black tresses had grown to the top of her rump. Her figure that of a woman instead of a child. Toned muscles and hips made for grabbing. He adjusted himself so he was more comfortable, his hakamas suddenly too small. His beast was throwing itself against its cage in order to break free and finally claim the miko as theirs. He took a deep breath to get her scent into his lungs. Her scent drove his beast wild. Curious. He took another deep breath, focusing, when the small hint of arousal hit him. He bit down on his teeth to keep the growl trapped. Her scent was also richer. He realized she was entering her fertile time. It took all of his control to keep his beast reigned. When sadness and depression entered her scent, he growled. He did not like those smells at all. His mate was to be happy at all times. He watched in satisfaction as the scents were wiped clear and replaced with surprise and shock. He was even happier when he noted the lack of fear. _So her body and soul know,_ he thought to himself.

He slowly approached her. Only one thought ringing through his mind, _MINE!_ He would take her this night. He couldn't wait any longer. She had slowly been driving him insane. When she slowly turned and stuttered his name, he felt his beast come closer to the surface. He knew his eyes were turning red and as much as he wanted to reign his beast back in so as to not frighten the miko, he wanted to see her reaction. He was surprised and pleased when her arousal spiked and noticed still no fear came from Kagome. When her blue orbs clashed with his gold, he knew. He knew she knew what he wanted from her. He knew the very second she made her choice. A slow smile was starting to spread when his eyes widen slightly in surprise as she gave a wicked smile, turned and ran. He howled his challenge, a sweet giggle gently met his hers after his howl. He let a smile grace his face. The gods had definitely chosen him the perfect mate.

Kagome had grown tremendously in her powers, therefore had some tricks up her sleeve. The problem was, when she had come back, Sesshomaru had continued her training. So he knew her tricks. Her adrenaline was running high and her arousal would spike whenever she caught a glimpse of silver out of the corner of her eye. She had never felt this excited in her life. Her thighs were wet, her pussy was throbbing with need, and the coil in her stomach was winding ever so slowly tighter. She wanted to be caught, but not quite yet. He had to work for what he wanted.

She came to a small stream. She heard a low growl sound from behind her. She chanced a quick glance behind her. Golden eyes glowed in the distance, looking directly at her. She blanketed the area in her aura and ran across the frigid water. She heard his howl, and realized he was closer than she expected. She pushed herself harder. Zig zagging and blanketing her aura. She came to the edge of some trees and stopped. In front of her was the most gorgeous clearing she had ever seen. No snow had hit this area of the forest. It also appeared the clouds had moved out. Looking up, she noticed a crescent moon shining directly over the meadow. The light from the moon was enough to light up the clearing, making the grass seem to have a green glow. She also noticed distantly that the area was much warmer. Unconsciously, she slowly walked towards the center, admiring the gorgeous flowers. As she reached the center she made a small, slow circle drinking her fill of the beauty, completing forgetting everything.

Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the trees, eyes completely red, and took in the scene in front of him. He watched as Kagome slowly took in her surroundings, the look of pure awe on her face. He knew he had chosen the right mate and this just sealed any doubt he may have had. She had found the Heart of the West. This little glade was what connected Sesshomaru and his ancestors to the west. The first ruler and his intended had stumbled upon the clearing by happy accident while they had snuck away from camp. That night, they mated in the clearing. Their love so intense, the earth soaked up the extra power the mated pair unleashed. And as each true couple mated in the clearing, the energy was soaked into the earth extending the power of the west. The energy is what flourished the west and only the ruler and their true mate know where this clearing is located.

He silently took off his armor and swords and set them gently next to one of the trees he standing by. Then he undid his obi, letting it fall gracefully to the forest floor. His haori fell open, showing off his well defined abs. He shrugged his shoulders, the shirt falling down his arms to flutter to the ground. Without taking his eyes off his prey, he bent down to untie his boots and pull them off. Once he straightened up again, he stalked towards his miko. She stopped circling the clearing when her crystal clear blue eyes landed on his approaching figure. He took a deep inhale and growled, loudly, at the scent of her arousal of spicy cinnamon. He stopped in front of her and ran a delicate and deadly claw down the side of her throat. She tilted her head to the side and any control he may have had left, snapped. He crashed his lips down on hers, making her moan and shove her hands into his silky moonlit hair. He moved his hand to wrap around her throat and gently squeeze. Her scent spiked. He tightened his hand and her scent spiked even more.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it any more. He tore through her clothes and practically slammed into the ground. Instead of yelling out in pain, she gave a loud moan. Needing oxygen, he moved his mouth across her cheek and down her jaw. Stopping at the juncture where her throat met her neck, he bit down, a little roughly but not enough to draw blood, which elicited a moan from Kagome.

Kagome was in heaven. Her body felt like it was on fire. His hands were wandering everywhere, leaving a burning trail in their wake. Her hands weren't idle. She was exploring as well. She loved the way his muscles would quiver when her hands passed by, but he was still wearing way too much clothing. Her hands drifted downwards, just as his head descended towards her aching breasts. Her dusty pink nipples were already hard as a pebble and begging for his attention, which he happily obliged. Kagome's fingernails dug into his abs as his mouth closed around her peak and sucked. She stopped breathing and bucked hard underneath him when he bit down, hard, making her moan loudly. When she got some though back, she continued on her descent and quickly untied his hakama. She roughly shoved them down his hips. He switched sides as he kicked off his hakama and laid his weight down on top of her. They both moaned as their lower halves touched for the first time. Electricity jolted through them, and they became frenzied.

Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to go slow and let her first time be gentle and special, but there was no holding back any longer. He flipped her onto her stomach, pulled her hips up, and roughly slipped into her. Kagome didn't scream out in pain, like he expected, instead she released a loud moan, arched her back, and tightened her walls around his throbbing cock. What completely shattered him was her bearing her neck to him. He leaned forward and bit down at the juncture of her neck and shoulders, drawing blood making Kagome scream out in pleasure. Breathing heavily, she turned her head so she could see him out of the corner of her eye and begged, "Please…Sesshomaru."

"Please what?" He growled out in response.

"Let go and fuck me already!" And he obliged, He pulled out till only the tip remained and then slammed home. He set a furious pace and all she could do was hold on for the ride. She could feel the coil in her belly tighten extremely quickly and knew she was close. Sesshomaru must have sensed this because he bit down harder and unleashed his youki. Kagome screamed, releasing her energy in answer to his own challenge. As their powers reached towards their peak, Sesshomaru began to furiously play with her bundle of nerves and picked up his pace. A few moments later and Kagome was screaming his name to the heavens as she came. Sesshomaru gave a few more pumps before he sheathed himself as fully as he could go and spilled his seed, making Kagome come again.

They collapsed onto the ground, Sesshomaru immediately rolling to the side, both moaning as his soft cock slipped from her hot cavern. He tucked his arm under her and pulled her to him. She plopped an arm around his waist and focused on learning how to breathe. She could feel their energies drenching the clearing around them but just didn't care to ask now. Not a word was spoken as she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look down at his sleeping mate. Contentedness flooding through him. His eyes softened and a gentle smile touched his lips as his fingers gently glided through her damp hair. Soon sleep overcame him and he let the darkness take him.

Kagome was slow to come consciousness. Her mind was a fog. She slowly opened her eyes. She first noticed the soft bed she was laying on, but she didn't remember falling asleep on a bed. The next thing she noticed was a beautiful meadow. Slowly memories came back to her and she blushed a deep red. She heard a small chuckle and looked towards the source. She didn't want to speak so she settled for a half-hearted glare. Sesshomaru chuckled again and walked towards his beautiful miko. He had been in the middle of making something to eat when he sensed her waking up. One of the perks to a true mate bond was the ability to feel each others emotions, so he knew she wasn't really mad at him. He also suspected that she hadn't realized yet that she could feel his emotions. He knelt next to her and ran the back of his hand down her cheek, pushing her hair out of the way. He bent over to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Morning koi. I have food prepared."

Her stomach chose that moment to make its presence known. She blushed a bright red again and tried to sit up, but failed miserably. Her whole body felt like jello, and her lower region hurt. Sesshomaru helped Kagome to sit up and frowned when she winced. "Can you stand?" He picked her up bridal style when she shook her head. He walked over to the fire he had made and sat down graceful keep the miko in his embrace on his lap. He leaned over and plucked some of the boars meat from the fire and put it in front of Kagome's mouth. He had expected her lethargies. From what he had been told, when a true pair mate, the female mate would generally be more tired. The male regenerated more quickly so he could help his other half.

After she swallowed her bite, he leaned down to nuzzle her neck and take in her scent. He smiled as he smelt himself mixed with her scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms. Then another scent hit him that he wasn't familiar with. As he nuzzled her neck again, he took in a deeper smell. As the scent hit him again it took him a moment to realize what he was smelling. But when it did register, joy filled his being. She was pupped. She was going to give him an heir, and a powerful one at that. He looked up and gave her a gentle smile, the one he reserved only for her. She lifted an eyebrow in question as she munched on the rest of the boar's meat, gaining a little bit of energy as she ate. "You are pupped," he stated emotionlessly waiting to see her reaction, and she didn't disappoint. It took all his powerful self control to not bust out laughing at the look of pure shock on her face.

Kagome nodded sleepily. But when what he said fully registered, she bolted up straight, her fatigue fleeing in the face of this big news. She turned wide eyes to his amused gold ones. "Pu…pupped?"

"Yes, Kagome, pupped. Does this displease you?" He started to frown, his mood plummeting as he realized they had never spoke of children/pups before. Would she not want his pups?

She started to shake her head frantically, quickly realizing how he may have taken her reaction. "No…no….no! That's not what I meant. I was just shocked. That's all. I promise!" Then it took her another moment for the news fully sunk in and that's when she gave him her most beautiful and brightest smile he had ever seen. "We're going to be parents! Oh I can't wait!" She was so excited, she knew Shippo and Rin would be ecstatic. "Wait. How long will I be pregnant?"

Sesshomaru was silent a moment as he thought it over. "Generally with a hanyou pregnancy, the woman is pregnant roughly five moon cycles. But with you being a powerful miko, and a youkai and miko have never mated before, there is no true way to know." She nodded in understanding.

Then she hesitated. He had said hanyou. Would he hate this child? "Are you okay with them being a hanyou?" She looked down to her hands in her lap, trying very hard not to break down.

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh. He didn't hate hanyou's. He just hated Inuyasha. But that wasn't fair to the pup either. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault about his circumstances, and Sesshomaru never should have taken his anger at his father out on his brother. He hooked a finger under her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "No Kagome, I will not hate this pup and any other pups we have in the future. I do not hate hanyou. I was angry at my father for betraying my mother and took that anger out on Inuyasha since I could not take my anger out on my father."

"That's not very fair. It's not Inuyasha's fault." She scowled at him and crossed her arms under her breast, which made them hike up and beg for his attention, which he happily obliged. Kagome moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and arched her back. He switched sides so the other wasn't neglected before he pulled away. He waited patiently as her back relaxed and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I know. I plan on making the situation proper. I will fully acknowledge him as prince of the West and train him as I should have done when he was a pup." She again beamed brightly at him. She knew the start would be rocky, with lots of swearing and demanding a fight at every turn from Inuyasha. But, she knew deep down all Inuyasha wanted was for his brother to acknowledge him as his family. "Now…where were we?" He attacked and began to make passionate love to her.

**Western Palace**

Kai, Sesshomaru's general and best friend, froze in his tracks on his way to the training grounds as a shiver racked down his spine. A foreign energy rolled through him and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It took a few moments to realize what he had just felt, but when he did figure it out, a wide smile spread across his face. He couldn't wait to meet the new Lady of the West.

 _5 months later_

Kai winced at the loud moan of pain that came from the other side of the screen. He was glad he wasn't the one on the other side and would definitely gloat to Sesshomaru when all of this was said and done.

"God's I hate you!" Kagome said through clenched teeth. She squeezed his hand as another contraction tore through her lower back and abdomen. Oh how she wished she were in her era where she could get drugs to numb the pain. "If you ever do this to me again, I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat!"

Sesshomaru wanted to growl and be angry with her for her comments, but refrained. His mate was in pain and there was absolutely nothing he could do for her. He felt his bones grind together as she squeezed. If he were a ningen, he was sure his hand would have been broken by now. "Mi'lord, I need you to get behind Mi'lady and prop her up." He moved to where the midwife and healer told him. She automatically leaned her head against his shoulder and did a few deep breaths. "Alright mi'lady, it's time. Draw your knees up and place your hands behind your knees." She did as she was told. "Now…push."

Kagome bore down and pushed with all her might. She stopped and then pushed again. Once again she stopped and leaned her head back breathing heavily. Sweat was starting to build on her forehead and neck. "Good job. Take a moment to catch your breath." Once Kagome calmed a little, she was told to start pushing again.

"Gods above this hurts! I will never forgive you for this!" Kagome gave one final hard push and then slumped against her mate. A tiny wail filled the room a moment later. She watched as the healer cleaned up her pup and could see black puppy ears streaked with silver peaking out from the healer. Inside she was squealing with joy. She always loved Inuyasha's dog ears, and now she had her own to play with. As he joy lit up his mating bond, all Sesshomaru could do was shake his head in exasperation. A moment later, Kagome was being handed a wrapped bundle. Peaking over his mate should, he stared in awe. Kagome glance over to him and gave him a tired but bright smile. He watched, entranced, as his baby girl opened her blue eyes with sparkling golden flecks and look between him and Kagome. She had a gentle aura about her, just like her mother. "What should we name her?" Kagome whispered as she smiled down at her beautiful pup.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Aiko."

"Beloved one. It's perfect." Just then, the doors burst opened and two excited children ran into the room only to stop dead when Sesshomaru sent them a glare. They lowered their heads and mumbled an 'I'm sorry.' He gave his customary 'hn' in acknowledgement. "You may approach. But do so quietly." They nodded and slowly made their way over to Kagome. They gently climbed up onto the futon and peaked at their new sister. "She's gorgeous mama." Rin stated. When Sesshomaru had come back to the palace with Kagome, announcing she was the new Lady of the West and she was pupped, she was beyond ecstatic. That meant she got a mom, brother, AND a new sibling. When she finally saw them in the family rooms (since she wasn't allowed to go to the ceremony), she had thrown herself at them and shared her happiness she had slipped and called them mama and papa. All three had froze. Rin had backed away with her head downcast. She was mortified at what she had let slip. She was always so careful around her lord. But, Kagome, being Kagome, had knelt down to her level and asked her if she wished to call them by those names. She had shyly nodded. Kagome had looked over at Sesshomaru who nodded his head. A moon cycle later, and there was a ceremony to officially adopt Rin as his daughter, and taking things a step further, he had also adopted Shippo as his own naming him his heir. He had thought long and hard about this decision. By all rights, Inuyasha would be the heir. However, Inuyasha was just too wild and that would never change. He had grown up living wild and that was fully ingrained within him. Though he had made strong progress since Sesshomaru officially acknowledged Inuyasha. Inuyasha had stayed two moon cycles and had undergone rigorous training with Kai. Kagome was completely stressed at first, not wanting anything bad to happen to her best friend.

Inuyasha was the next to come in, followed by Sango and Miroku. They quietly approached the bed. "She's gorgeous Kagome," whispered Sango as she gave her sister a gently smile. Miroku nodded his head in agreement, "Most definitely gorgeous." He agreed.

Inuyasha remained silent. Kagome looked at him in puzzlement and noticed he seemed entranced. Aiko was also looking at him. A weighted gaze seeming to pierce through her eyes to him. He finally broke himself free and looked up to his best friend and brother. The image they made took his breath for a moment. Kagome was disheveled but still gorgeous. Behind her, Sesshomaru sat regally with his legs bent on either side of Kagome, chin resting on her shoulder, silver hair falling forward to cover one of Kagome's arms. Aiko being held in Kagome's arms, looking up at her parents. Inuyasha sincerely wished he had one of those picture things from Kagome's time. What did she call them? Oh yes, a camera. She would love to have a picture of this moment. He knew he would remember this scene till the end of his days.

"What's her name mama?" Shippo finally spoke up. At that question, everyone's attention turned to Kagome.

Kagome looked down at her pup with a gentle smile, "Aiko."

"It's perfect." Whispered Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku nodding in agreement. There was silence for a few moments and then…the baby started to cry and everyone but Kagome and Sango started to panic. They laughed, and Sango dragged both boys from the room informing them that it was feeding time.

As Sesshomaru watched his mate feed their daughter, a different kind of contentedness flowed through him. He finally understood what his father was trying to teach them all those years ago, " _Do you have something to protect?"_

 _Holy Mavis, I am alive! LoL This one shot would not leave me alone! I was inspired to write it from the song December by Seven Lions (highly suggest you youtube the song)._

 _To my amazing readers of Secret Desire…I am so sorry I haven't updated. There's a few ways I want the next chapter to go and I can't decide which way to go *sad face* therefore I have writers block._

 _I hope this little one shot makes up for lack of an update._

 _Also I have a couple of more one shots in the works, so keep a look out for those!_

 _You know what to do! Review, Follow, Favorite!_


End file.
